1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hitch cover devices and more particularly pertains to a new hitch cover device for covering and protecting a ball hitch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hitch cover devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,320 describes a ball hitch cover that includes a plurality of resilient fingers for engaging a neck of the ball hitch. Another type of hitch cover device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,293 having a decorative head portion that may be removably attached to a main covering, which is positioned on a ball hitch. Yet another such device is U.S. Pat. No. 3,679,234 which includes a molded form that encases the ball hitch.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device which is easy to position on and remove from a ball hitch. In addition to efficiency of use, the device should also be effective in preventing water from coming in contact with the ball hitch to ensure that the ball hitch does not corrode due to prolonged or multiple contacts with water.